Long Lost Pirate
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: When the Lightwoods got to West Idris to meet the Morgensterns', a terrible mishap occurs and now they are prisoners to the Pirate Captain. But will she have the good heart to let them go or make them her slaves? Who is she? And why is Jace having feelings for her even though he should hate her? When thinking pirates are fictional, they are real than ever.
1. Captured

It was a sunny day in East Idris. The sky was a brilliant blue, the white puffs of clouds fitting in the sky perfectly, the bright golden sun shining all over the Lightwood's palace.

The whole family lived there: The King, Robert, and the Queen, Maryse was the most generous pair to their people. The Princess, Isabelle or preferred to be called Izzy was the fashionista of the family. The Princes were a rough house when all three were together. The youngest was Max. The second was Jace. And the oldest was Alec.

They were a happy family. But Jace was a trouble maker. Always pulling pranks and teasing his adoptive sister. They had to put up with him but they loved him anyway.

Now, the Lightwoods were going to meet the King and Queen in West Idris, the Morgenstern's. They wanted to join together and make Idris into one. The King and Queen, Valentine and Jocelyn, with their son Jonathan, wanted to meet them as soon as possible. They thought of marriage but since Isabelle was the only girl, she refuses to marry Jonathan and he refuses to marry her. But once they meet, they would think of other ways together.

They had all their belongings packed up into their chests and the servants were loading the ship.

Jace watched as they did so, sitting on a hill underneath a tree's shadow.

"Why do I have to go? Why can't I stay here?" he asked himself. Jace didn't really want to leave East Idris at all. He was fine if they just left it East and West Idris. He thought it was an idiotic idea of making Idris as one.

"Jace," he heard a voice call him and he looked to his side. Max was running up the hill to him.

"Hey Max," Jace said, he had a soft spot for the kid. Max was very small for his age with over- sized glasses that fit his adorable face.

"Look, Hodge bought me a new book for me to read during the trip," he showed Jace the book.

"Ah, Dracula, a mocking of Vampires," Jace commented.

"It has Vampires!" Max exclaimed and Jace smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

Jace laughed at him. "Yes, Dracula is the vampire, Max," Jace explained to him.

"Oh, I can't wait to go on the boat and start reading!" he said and Jace frowned, which made Max look at him intently.

"What's wrong Jace?" he asked.

"I don't really want to do this," he told the small boy.

"Why, you know there will be adventures when we're on the boat? That's what Madeline told me," Max said, hanging his head down.

"Well, if you put it that way. We might get in the way of Sea Monsters," Jace started and Max started to join.

"Sea Monsters?" Max asked.

"Yeah, like mermaids, sea nymphs, Cetus," Jace said with a grin.

"Really, what about people?" Max asked.

"Like what? Are you talking about people that are deceased, workers, or just a stow away?" Jace asked him.

"No, like Pirates," Max said.

"There are no such things as pirates. If I haven't seen one, then they aren't real," Jace said with his arms behind his head.

"Oh," Max was disappointed by the answer.

"Hey, don't be like that. At least we can pretend we are pirates when we leave," Max cheered up instantly.

"Okay," and Max left Jace, making him watch as he ran down the hill to the ship.

* * *

It was time to leave East Idris and Jace made his way on the boat with Max next to him.

"This ship is so big," Max commented, amazement on his face.

"Yeah," it was Alec who spoke this time. And Jace agreed with the two. Yes, it was big, the flag was black and had the gold insignia of the Angel Raziel holding the sword, book, and coming out of the mirror, Lake Lyn. The ship was a light brown that had barrels of water and wine, crates of food and multiple rooms for the people who were boarding the ship.

"How about you all go explore and find your rooms," Robert said and the children went through the doors and entered a corridor, lit by fire light. It was a massive corridor and they walked slowly as possible. When they reached a three way corridor, they each split up. Max went with Jace of course.

The two walked down the corridor and when the first door popped in front of them, Jace opened it and saw that it was the master bedroom for Maryse and Robert. He closed the door and they continued down.

Bathrooms, guest rooms, they even found the kitchen and stole an apple each. They had finally found their rooms. It appeared that he and Max would be sharing a room.

"You guys finally found your rooms. I made a quick tour of it, it's really dull than mine," It was Isabelle. Jace went into her room and saw that it was just like her room: light pink walls, with a white bed with pink veils to cover it and a vanity table and a window.

"Wow," was the only thing Jace said.

"Yeah, now come on. It's almost dinner," she said.

"Thank the Angel it isn't your cooking," Jace muttered.

"What," she said in one of her deadly tones that would kill.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"That's what I thought," she said and sashayed away.

"That was a close one. If she would've heard what you had said, she would have cut out your tongue and feed it to the cat," Alec said from behind him.

"If that fat cat ever walks," Jace muttered and followed Isabelle.

The three boys made their way to the diner, where their parents were sitting with their food in front of them.

"So, how do you like the ship?" Robert asked them.

"It's wonderful Father!" Max said with a mouthful of food.

"Maxwell, don't talk while you are eating," Maryse said.

"Sorry," Max said and Maryse gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's fine, darling," she said.

They ate and talked all that night, not knowing what was coming for them on the horizon.

* * *

She kept her eyes on the night's horizon. It was beautiful. She steered the boat, watching for anything that can entertain her for the night.

She heard the faint sound of mermaids singing. She quickly pulled out her pistol and shot them.

"Damn, Sirens," she muttered and turned her attention back on the sea. Then she saw something. It was a big and was anchored on the sea. It was a boat, no doubt. She smiled at the sight. She walked over to the side and rang the bell three times. She heard footsteps hurrying to the deck.

"What is it, Captain?" one of the ship mates said.

"I see ship," she answered smoothly. They all turned and saw the boat with the black and gold flag.

"She's a fine one," said another mate.

"Starting tomorrow morning, we shall make a visit. Give them a little surprise," she said in her melodic voice.

"Aye, Captain," they all said.

"Raise the other flag now, better not make it obvious of who we are," she demanded and they did what she said. Raising the Idrisain flag and setting aside the black and red flag.

The color of the Pirates.

Jace woke up from Max, he was shaking him.

"Jace, Jace, there is another boat outside that has the colors of Idris and, and," Max stuttered in excitement.

"Okay, okay," Jace said with a grin. He sat up and stretched. He only had his trousers on.

Jace got up while Max raced out of the room. He gave sigh and took out a loose white shirt, the first three buttons loose to show part of his broad chest. He left his trousers on but didn't bother putting on shoes. He walked through the corridors and saw that the door was open and the blue sky was bright as ever.

He made it to the deck and saw that Robert was talking to a man that looked Asian.

"Well, we are very welcoming for new members," Robert said.

"That is wonderful, but I don't think that will be at need," the Asian man said. I looked at the other new people and saw that they didn't really look like people from Idris. He looked at the boat next to the boat he was on.

The wood looked really old and was chipped. It looked rotten and the ship was a complete waste. He saw the Idrisain flag but the thing that caught his eye was something flowing in the wind. It was another flag with the colors black and red.

Jace's face went to the Asian man talking to Robert.

"What do you mean that it won't be needed?" Robert asked.

The man smiled at Robert and then, quickly as ever, he pulled a pistol out and pointed it to him.

"Please, my children are on the ship," Robert begged.

"Like I give a damn," he said and then a group of men boarded the ship with swords and guns.

"Pirates!" I shouted and everyone turned to the enemy. They all started to fight. I felt a hand in me but calmed down that it was only Robert.

"C'mon, boy, we need to find the rest of the family," he said and the two ran into the corridor.

They went into Isabelle's room. Isabelle and Max were in there but two pirates had them cornered.

Robert ran up to them and dragged them back, making them fall backwards. He knocked the weapons out of their hands and handed one to Jace.

"Isabelle, Max, go find your mother," Robert said to them and they did what he ordered. Jace noticed that Max was clutching the book Hodge gave him.

"Just surrender now and the Captain won't kill any of you," one of the pirates said.

"Not without a fight," Robert said and the four went into battle. But the pirates were overpowered by Jace and Robert. They two had stabbed the pirates and left them dying.

They ran out the room and found that the whole family was stuffed into Alec's room.

"Robert," Maryse cried and hugged him.

"It's okay, everything is fine," he said when a gun- shot rang and Robert fell to the ground with a groan.

"Daddy!" Isabelle screamed.

"It's okay," he tried to say but blood came out instead.

"You should've surrendered when you got the chance," the man who had shot Robert said. Maryse held Robert close to her as more pirates came to the room. The same Asian man came into the room and saw Robert and looked at the boy who had shot him.

"What the hell! Our orders were not to hurt any of them!" he shouted.

"I did what had to be done" the boy argued.

"Sebastian, you know you're going to have the talk," the Asian man said to Sebastian.

He came over to them and crouched down to Robert. Maryse flinched away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see his wound. I'm actually the doctor," he said and Maryse released her hold on Robert so the man could see the injury.

"Don't worry; he isn't going to die, just severely wounded. Oh, and call me Magnus," Magnus said and a group of men came to carry Robert out.

"I'm sorry they have to do this," Magnus said and another group came and tied the rest of the Lightwood's hands together.

"C'mon, now love; if you want to play hard, you could've asked," one of the pirates said to Isabelle when she refused to move anywhere. He put his hands on her and she started to cry.

"Stop, leave the girl alone," Magnus said and the pirate dropped his hands.

They guided them out to the Pirate ship, where a boardwalk was and they were now on the enemy ship. Not going to West Idris anymore.

"Jace, what's going to happen to us?" Max asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

* * *

**So this is a new story that i thought of. Actually i thought of it this morning when i woke up so i hope you like this and POVS will come next!**


	2. Kraken

Jace POV

They had walked them to a staircase that went to the bottom of the ship and put shackles on them. There wasn't enough room for Max, so they chained him to another wall. Jace could see the fear in the boy's grey eyes.

The men had left them in darkness but there was some light from holes from the ceiling.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Max's little voice asked Maryse.

"Yes, he has to be okay," but Jace could hear the doubt in her voice. They had taken Robert to take care of his wound.

All of a sudden there was a sound. It was the sound of boots clacking against wood but it was coming above them.

"So, you're the Lightwoods," the voice said. They all snapped their heads up and saw a figure sitting atop one of the beams on the ceiling. Jace couldn't see the face but he knew that it was a girl.

"Who are you?" the sobs from Isabelle had died down a bit.

"Someone that you'll know soon," she said and then jumped down from the beam, landing on her feet with cat like grace.

"Please, help us," Maryse pleaded to her. The girl was small from the looks of it and had her hands behind her. She had black trousers with black boots, a blouse like shirt that was tightened with a vest that clasped the front of her.

"I don't know. What if the captain finds out?" she said with innocence. Jace scoffed.

"Damn the captain, the captain can go to hell if all I care," Jace said viciously.

"If I were you, lad, I would watch your mouth," the girl snapped.

"Why should I? It's not like that bastard's here," Jace argued with her.

"I don't know if you should say that," the girl said and stepped forward, into the faint light. She had long dark red, curly hair that was in a pony tail that reached the top of her waist and deep green eyes that glistened. She was really pale but had scars along her collar.

She took her hands out from behind her back and appeared a hat. A pirate hat that she put upon her head.

"No way, you're the captain," Alec said in disbelief. His blue eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"What, girls can be leaders to, you know," she said to him with faux innocence.

"Who are you?" Jace demanded. Her eyes flicked to his tawny ones.

"I'm Captain Clary, leader of this pirate crew as we call ourselves, Shadowhunters," she explained.

_Why does she look so innocent but can kill us in any moment? _Jace thought.

"Why are you doing this?" a tiny voice said, Max. Clary looked sideways to Max and had a surprised look on her face.

"The Lightwoods have a younger son," she said and wandered to Max. He didn't back away when she was right in front of him.

"Yeah, you have a problem?" Max asked, trying to be tough.

"No, but if you talk to me like that again, I'll have one of them," she pointed at the others with her sword, "hang by their toes above a shark pit with their throats slit."

"Oh dear Raziel, please don't let her do this," Jace heard Isabelle whisper.

"You will work for me and with my members. If you disobey me or cause any kind of trouble or escape, punishments will be given. You will all start soon but for now, you're prisoners," she said while pacing around.

"What kind of punishments?" Jace asked curiously.

"They'll be surprises," she said with a cruel but white smile.

"Now, Maia will bring you all your food, so stay comfortable," she said and went up the stairs and left them all into the darkness.

* * *

It had been hours till the girl, Maia, brought the food or what had passes on as food.

"Here, eat up," she thrust the food to them with carelessness.

We all looked at it and then at her.

"What," she asked them.

"What is this?" Isabelle asked her.

"Food, now eat or starve to death," she seemed like she didn't care about any of us but her kind eyes said more.

"There is no way I am eating this. I am royalty," Isabelle argued.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Get a gourmet chef and make him cook you a high coursed meal, Sweetheart?"

"If I am royalty then yes," pressed Isabelle.

"Well, sorry, can't do that. Since you're a prisoner, you're going to have to eat your oats," Maia smiled sweetly.

"But I can't eat this," Isabelle cried.

"It's either that or starve, you can't get what you want all the time, you know. You have to choose if you want something now or earn it in the future and I'm giving you a hint for choosing the future," Maia said and then left without another word.

"This is such a horrid ship," Isabelle puffed.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it," Jace said with no emotion in his voice.

"How, this food looks like someone had eaten it and then threw it back up on my plate," Isabelle whined.

"Just eat. It's better than nothing," Maryse said.

"No," she said defiantly.

"Just eat it Isabelle," pleaded Alec.

"No."

"Then, do it for father," Max said. There was a pause.

"Okay, fine, for father," she said and started to eat.

Clary POV

They had many stuff to steal and could make money out of. Clary walked around the deck and looked into the sea.

"Captain, we have a problem," it was one of the pirates.

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"It looks like there will be a storm coming and some of the others have heard rumors from the people on land that there will some trouble ahead with some Demons," he said and Clary looked at him.

"Then, it gives us more fun to deal with," Clary said smoothly.

"Okay, but what happens if we get defeated by the Demons?" he asked.

"Then, to die would be an awfully great adventure, will it?" she asked and he nodded without any hesitation.

Sometimes, Clary didn't like that some of her members were afraid of her. But she knew they respected her though.

"Now, hurry and head out to the south. No need for the royalties in the West to come and try to stop us," Clary ordered and he took the wheel and turned to the direction she ordered.

Clary walked to the main deck of the ship and looked over the blue ocean. The sun glistened on the water and made it sparkle.

"I gave them their food," a voice said behind her and Clary turned and saw Maia.

"Good, how'd they take it?"

"The girl whined a lot about her food. She's going to have to get used to this pirate stuff," Maia sighed out.

"They all will get used to what we do on this boat," Clary sternly said.

"Yeah, I know. How's the father?" she asked.

"Magnus told me that it will take some time for the wound to heal. Oh, and that reminds me, where is Sebastian?" Clary's voice was light but when it was like that, it meant trouble, teasing, or faux innocence.

"I think he's in his cabin," Maia answered.

"Thank you. If anything happens when I am gone, lock the door the leads to the prisoners," Clary ordered and she nodded her head.

Clary made her way to Sebastian's cabin. She walked through the small corridor and opened the door that led into the guy's room.

"Sebastian," Clary sung.

"Aye, Captain," Sebastian was sitting on his bed with a book from his hands.

"What are you reading?"

"A book that one of the ship mates found, so, I gave it a try. So silly, talks about Vampires," he said.

_Dracula,_ the book said.

"Well, you know why I'm here, right?" she said, making her way to the bed.

He sighed but nodded.

"I told you directly not to hurt or injure any of them," Clary was furious that he did not follow her orders but somewhat respected him for being a real pirate.

"I'm sorry, but he killed the other pirates and I thought that we should've avenged them or something," Sebastian procrastinated with her.

She sighed; she understood what he was getting to. A Pirate crew was like a family, and when one dies, the whole crew gets angry and will do anything to do something about it; even if it means death.

"Just don't disobey me again, okay," she said to him and he nodded, understanding her.

"Enjoy your book," she stood up and left the room. She leaned against the door and gave out an exasperated sigh. She rubbed her hands across her eyes and took off her hat.

Clary sometimes wished why her parents abandoned her. She didn't even know her parents at all. The only thing she remembered was that her step father, Luke, or the person, who took care of her, said that he had found her in the nets of his ship. He took care of her and when he died in a pirate raid, he wanted her to be just like him, a pirate captain.

She was only doing this for him. She loved him so much and she missed him.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

"Captain, the sea nymphs are telling us something is here," the pirate, Jordan, said.

"What is here, exactly?" she asked.

"A Kraken."

Jace POV

Being shackled was the worst thing ever. There was nothing to do then talk to the others that were imprisoned with you. He looked over to Max.

"I told you pirates are real," he told him.

Jace sighed. "Yeah, you were right."

"What are they going to do with us?" he asked Jace.

"I don't know, Max," Jace felt pity for the little boy. His fun spirited, enthusiastic soul was now deteriorated to ashes.

There was a noise that came beneath them. It made the floor groan and crack a bit.

"What was that?" Alec asked, looking around.

Then there was a crash coming from above and screaming. Footsteps were pondering in a hurry, screams were calling out and ear piercing and the crash sounded like glass breaking.

"Oh dear Raziel, please let Robert be safe, please," Maryse prayed. Jace was worried for him too.

Then the door opened and footsteps came down the stairs. It was Clary.

She was wet and had blood all over her. She looked at Jace in the eye, determined.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" she asked out of the blue.

"Of course, why?"

"Get ready for battle."

Clary POV

Clary and Jordan raced to the deck and saw orange – pink tentacles crashing out of the water and landing onto the ship. It if weren't for the well-built of the ship, it would've been broken and sunk to the bottom.

"Damn," Clary said and looked at the Kraken. She took out her sword.

"We are going to need everyone to kill this!" Clary yelled and everyone gathered around. Then everyone yelled and ran towards the Kraken and actually jumped off the ship and onto the thing. They stabbed and pierce the slimy skin but did no damage. The Kraken flicked its tentacle and the pirates who were on it, were flicked to the ship and landed on their backs and stomachs. The groans from them were painful to hear.

It started to rain and she was instantly soaked. She ran to the boarding of the ship and jumped from it, onto the Kraken. She held on and stabbed and twisted the sword making the Kraken whine from the pain. Clary stood and with all her strength, she brought the sword down and cut perfectly through the tentacle. She jumped off and fell onto the boat with a roll. She looked up and saw a tentacle come at her and hit her.

Clary hit the wall and fell to the ground. She gave a groan and saw that she had blood all over her. Hers and the Krakens.

"Is that all, you son of a bitch!" she yelled and then the same tentacle came at her but she held it sideways and cut through the arm like thing. It retracted and Clary surveyed the scene. A lot were down but most were dead or injured badly. She needed someone that could handle this with her and she thought of the prisoner with the blonde hair. She picked up a nearby sword and went to the bottom of the ship.

She found the blonde boy.

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Of course, why?" he answered to her.

"Get ready for battle," Clary thrust the sword to the ground and took the key from the wall and unshackled him. He rubbed his wrists and took the sword from the ground.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked her, looking at her.

"If you want to live, then I suggest you to help me slay this Kraken," Clary hissed.

"Fine," he muttered and followed her up the stairs.

She saw the look on his face when he reached the top. She had to agree with the expression, it was a horrid scene but she had gotten used to the sights of dead bodies.

"What in the name of hell happened?" he asked.

"More fighting, questions later," Clary said and made her way back to the Kraken. It spotted her and gave a cry of anger. Clary smiled.

"Miss me?" she teased.

"I don't think this is a time to tease, Captain," Jace's sarcasm dripped.

"Well, then, why won't you make the first move?" Clary said, taking a step back and gesturing with her arm for him to go forth.

He rolled his eyes at her but stepped up.

"What kind of Captain are you?" she heard him muttered and couldn't help but smile.

"A fun one," she said and looked back at the creature. She watched as Jace ran and jumped and slashed out at the thing. It made a huge, deep cut on the face. Blood spraying, the thing gave a cry but Jace didn't stop there. He had gripped the tentacle and stabbed at the thing. He was doing a pretty good job and the Kraken got weaker and weaker.

Clary was impressed till he was flung off.

"Well, that was a pretty good job, but not like this," Clary told him. He was on his knees, on hand to steady himself and the other to hold the sword. Clary ran and used his back to jump far up and slice the Kraken from head to body and used the leverage to jump off and hitting the deck, barely making it.

The Kraken swayed a bit, and then fell backwards.

Everyone cheered and Clary got up. She looked at her wet; blood stained clothing and then looked back at the blonde guy.

"That wasn't bad but now, it's time to work," Clary put her sword back into her sheath.

"What?" he seemed confused from his facial expression.

"Even if you helped, you are still a prisoner," Clary explained.

"I don't think they would want to see this," he tried to protect the family.

"I don't care. They are going to have to get used to it. Sebastian, go with him and bring the others, now," Clary ordered and he did just that.

Clary got out the mops and multiple blankets for the bodies and buckets of water.

She heard a gasp and turned around and saw the Lightwoods. The little one clutched at the boy with the blue eyes and black hair. Clary walked over to them.

"Time to get to work, you three," she said directly to Isabelle, Maryse, and Max, "will clean up the blood. And you two boys, will put the bodies in the blankets, Magnus will wrap them up."

"I can't do this, it's too horrid and gruesome," the girl cried and Clary groaned. She walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't give a damn. You need to toughen up and get used to this, because this isn't the last. Now go," she ordered strictly and they all did.

The two boys had carried the bodies to the blankets and Magnus wrapped them up. The other three cleaned up without another word. She had lost fifteen members in one fight. She sighed in frustration, knowing that this was her fault. She leaned against a pillar and tilted her hat to cover her face. Her cheeks were flushed.

"They tried their hardest to save the ship and their members, please watch over us and them when they meet you, Angel Raziel," Clary prayed and then stood back up straight.

It had been at least an hour till they were done. The bodies were lined up to be put in sea. The proper burial for a pirate is to be put at sea. The pirates pushed one in a time, singing their mourning song.

_Please let the Angel watch over our dead_

_Let them sleep on soft cloud beds_

_Watching over us during our fights_

_Make them shoo away our midnight frights_

_But loved ones that are being missed_

_We give them our farewell kiss._

Clary had her hat in her hands, watching as they splashed into the water, floating away, never to be seen again.

Even pirates can feel pain even if they conflict it.

* * *

**I hope you like this am my little song. Yes, i created it and i do appreciate if no one takes this as their own. SO that is mine ans you can ask permission to use it in a story if you like. So thank you for my reviewers and review :D**


	3. Daddy Stag

Clary POV

Clary put her hands on the wooden railings of the ship. She looked into the sea, the sunset on the horizon. She sighed and walked down the stairs. The Lightwoods had been brought back to the bottom of the ship and they were probably damning her to hell by now.

Clary walked through the door and walked down the hallway. She reached double doors that swung open and the room was plain and dull but had many medical items to use. In one of the beds was Robert Lightwood, passed out and breathing hard. She shook her head. Clary felt a pang of guilt of his wound.

"He's doing quite well; he's healing up and when he does, he can start working," a velvet voice said behind.

"No, Magnus, he isn't going to work. He doesn't deserve to work after what we did to him," Clary said softly.

"Captain –"

"You don't have to call me that; I told you that already," Clary interrupted him and his lips were set in a grim line.

"Clary, why him, I get that he had been wounded but he's a Lightwood," Magnus argued.

"I know but he isn't going to work," Clary turned and face Magnus and looked him in the eyes.

"Then what will you do with him?"

"He will be my messenger. He will be noticed really well and they won't suspect that he is working for us," Clary explained and Magnus nodded.

There were heavy footsteps coming from the deck; the crew was rebuilding the ship parts that needed repair.

Magnus started to walk out but stopped at the double doors.

"You know they aren't like any other royal families that did what they did to you," he said softly.

"All royal families are the same to me," Clary answered and watched as he left her with Robert. She turned around and sat in the chair next to Robert's bed.

"When are you going to wake up?" Clary whined like a normal sixteen year old girl. She put her chin her right hand and looked at the man.

Clary could see the tiniest movements in her eyes and she had spotted his eyes flutter under his closed eyelids. He began to slur slightly and then his eyes fluttered open and his eyes averted to her eyes.

"You," he croaked out and started to cough violently. She poured a glass of water and handed it to him and he grabbed it and chugged it down.

"How you feeling?" Clary asked, sitting up straight.

"Angry for the matter," he answered and sat up but tensed up from the pain.

"Lay back down, Magnus will come back and check on your wound later," Clary said to him and he gave her a look of how she was acting to him.

"You're supposed to be cruel to me but you're sympathetic right now, what's the catch?" he asked bravely.

"Smart, but the catch is that you're going to be my little messenger and if you don't do what I day, I will kill your family one by one till they're all gone," Clary said in a light, sing song voice.

His eyes grew wide at what she said and then fear set into them.

"You wouldn't," he whispered.

"I would."

"You're a monster," he spat.

"I've been called worse," Clary shooed his comment off and stood up and brushed her pants off.

"Fine, but for my family," he growled and she grinned at him.

"Good, we'll start delivering when you get better," Clary said and walked out of the room.

Jace POV

_Damn the captain, damn this ship, damn my life!_

Jace was thinking harsh, violent things in his mind. They were taken back at the bottom and shackled again. Max was in the corner, curled up; maybe scarred for life of what he saw.

"Max," Jace called to the little boy but he did not answer.

"Max," Jace called again and he looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Jace, what was up there?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Nothing," Jace tried to avoid the question.

"There was something; it had to kill all those pirated up there," he argued.

Jace sighed and answered his question, "A Kraken."

"Oh," was all he said.

"I hate it here," Isabelle complained once more.

"We get it, you hate it here; you rather die than live this hellish life," Jace mocked her words from earlier when they had returned to the bottom of the ship.

"Shut up, Jonathan," she sneered and he tensed.

"Then quit acting like a spoiled princess, Iz," Jace spat at her and she gave a scowl and he matched her look.

"Quit it, you two," it was Alec who had been silent most of the hellish trip.

"Well, she started it," Jace said like a little kid.

"Enough," Maryse's voice was strong and demanding and they all fell silent.

"Be quiet and just pray to the Angel. Something good might happen if we do and hope that your father is okay," she whispered the last part. Jace put his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

Everything was deteriorating; this wasn't supposed to happen to them. His eyes were starting to slowly close and when they finally closed; he fell asleep.

Clary POV

It was nighttime and she was sitting in her bedroom in loose white pants that swayed when she walked and reached her ankles and a white top that hung loose on her arms. Her hair was down and reached her bottom waist, almost to her hip. She hadn't cut her hair for so long and she didn't mind the long hair at all. She lay down on the bed and looked blankly at the ceiling.

She had been a pirate ever since Luke died, two years ago. Being the sixteen year old now, she was captain since age fourteen. Some of the pirates on board were way older than her but didn't care if she was captain or not; they just needed, no, wanted a family of their own; and now they had found one. Most pirates have mates already; like Jordan and Maia.

She slowly closed her eyes and headed off to darkness; as it swallowed her.

Jace POV

"_Wait!" the girl yelled to him as he ran along the sand line._

"_You have to catch up but you're doing a great job for a girl!" Jace yelled back._

_The sun was up shining and the ocean water sprayed in the air, making the water glisten in the sunlight._

_Jace slowed down and put his tiny hands on his knees. Only age five, he was really fast. The small, red head that was only four, caught up to him._

"_You're so slow," small Jace commented and she pouted._

"_Shut up," she said and put her small hands on her hips._

"_C'mon, we're almost there; we just have to walk up that cliff," Jace pointed to the cliff that pointed out over the sea._

_They two kids walked up the cliff and sat on the edge of it._

"_It's so pretty," she commented._

"_Yeah, like you," Jace told her and her cheeks turned red._

"_Thanks," she whispered._

"_Mommy and Daddy are thinking that I should become a proper princess," she started the conversation._

"_Okay, what's so bad about that?" he questioned her._

"_Mommy and Daddy said that if I should be trained as one; I can't play with you anymore," she whimpered out._

"_What, they can't do that!" Jace exclaimed and he slammed his tiny fist on the ground._

"_They're my parents, Jace. I have to listen to them," she said and a single tear came down her cheek._

"_Hey, don't cry. How about we pretend that you aren't a princess and I'm not a prince anymore. We're just normal people that are a lower monarchy," Jace proclaimed._

"_Okay," she said with a smile and they pretended that they weren't royalty. _

"_Jace, thanks for being there when I need you," she said softly and he gave her a smile._

"_No problem," was the last thing he ever said to her because there was a low rumble from the cliff. It started to shake a bit and then the cliff was starting to collapse. And the worst part was that a piece of the edge fell down where she sat and she fell with a horrific scream._

"_No!" Jace yelled and got up and looked over. He got on his hands and knees and peered to the sea, not caring if the cliff was collapsing._

_He saw the tinged red hair in the ocean blue waters. She was being pushed around by the strong waves that were combined by the cliff pieces falling; making bigger waves._

_He watched as she was tossed and then was slammed against a rock and saw that her eyes were closed. The water started to drag her away and he quickly ran off the cliff and dodged death and went to the shore lines and saw that she was gone; to never be seen again._

Jace woke up with a startled gasp. He looked at his surroundings and remembered where he was.

"Jace_, _are you okay?" a voice asked and he turned and saw Maryse's blue eyes looking at him.

He took his time answering her question but gave in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Maryse was there ever a girl that I used to be around with when I was a kid?" he asked her slowly.

"Why do you ask?" she looked at him questionably.

"I had a dream: I was a kid and this girl with red hair was with me and we were on this cliff and then she fell when it was collapsing and I watched her get hurt in the water and I never saw her again. But the point is, I never remember that moment till now," Jace explained to her and she sighed and tried to get closer to him.

"Jace, that girl was indeed real. Clarissa Morgenstern to be exact, she has been missing ever since and you couldn't take the pain. You wanted it to go away so badly because you missed her. I took you to Ragnor Fell and he made that memory disappear but it came back," she said.

_Clarissa, the captain's name is Clarissa or Clary to be short. Could they be the same person? They have red hair and the same name, _he thought.

"The captain's name is Clarissa, could they be the same person?" Jace asked her.

"No, the captain is being rude and look how she is treating us. That Clarissa in your dreams was nice and caring and would never do what the captain is doing to us," she sternly said.

"Oh," was all Jace said when the footsteps came from the stairs: Clary.

"Wake up!" she yelled and the rest jumped in a horrific scare.

"It's time to work but I have a little treat for you all," she said with a sincere smile.

"What do you have for us? It has to be something cruel as ever," Isabelle sneered.

"Are you sure because I swear it will be something that you will really like," she sang and Jace couldn't help but look at her features. Long red hair, pale skin, and green eyes; just like the girl in his dreams.

"What is it?" it was Max's voice; small and frightened.

"Won't you come down," she called to the person that was on the stairs. The footsteps were heavy and Jace braced himself for what was going to happen. Then a man appeared, holding his side and slouched a bit: Robert.

"Robert!" Maryse screamed in happiness for her husband.

"Dad," Isabelle and Alec said in unison.

Max and Jace stared at Robert; his smile on his face for his family.

"By the Angel," he said and went over to Maryse, fell on his knees, and hugged her; wincing at the pain.

"You should thank me for this," Clary said, leaning against the wall, looking at Jace.

"Thank you," it was Maryse; she held Robert close to her, as if she would never let go of him.

"But now, it's time to work," Clary said and got the key and started to unlock the shackles.

"Work," Max said to her in confusion.

"Yes, that means girls will do the dishes, washing and folding the clothes, making the food, and cleaning the rooms. Boys will help hunt, carry weapons, and take care of dead bodies. And your Robert will be my messenger," she explained to us and we all went up the stairs.

Jace squinted when he reached the top since his eyes had gotten used to the darkness.

"Now, girls will go with Maia," she said and Maia came and escorted Maryse and Isabelle through a hallway.

"And you three boys will be with Sebastian," she said and a boy with black hair and black eyes came up and Jace instantly recognized him. He was the one who shot Robert. Jace was suddenly furious but he wasn't the first to attack the guy, Max was. He ran up to Sebastian and drew his leg back and kicked him in the place where no man should be kicked at.

Sebastian doubled over and was in a fetal position on the ground and Max continued to kick at him; that is, when Clary came over and picked up Max and carried him away from Sebastian.

"Calm down, kid. You can get your revenge on him tonight at the bonfire, okay," she said to Max as she put him down.

"Bonfire?" Max asked her.

Jace was confused on her personality. She was rude to them but when she was with Max, she's acting as if she were friends with him.

"Yeah, we always have bonfires once a month. Just to have fun for some time," she said with a shrug.

"Okay," Max hesitantly said.

"Now, go and work. You can have a break when we hit land," she said and walked off.

Clary POV

She went into the navigating room, where Malik was.

"Captain, we have found some land but mermaids are settling there. You know if they find something they like, they'll kill for it," he said, looking at the map in front of him.

"Then we kill them," Clary said. She never liked mermaids at all. Always desperate for a mate; why couldn't they mate with someone _in_ the sea, not on the sea.

"Aye, Captain," was all he said. Clary looked at the map; all the islands that surrounded Idris were very territorial.

One island were where most Downworlders claimed as there's and if anyone that was not one of them, would get slaughtered. Another were for sea nymphs, they were always singing and looked for trouble with ships. They were menacing but beautiful.

"We need to make it here in two weeks. We have fourteen days, including today, till we find the island," Clary said and pointed to an island that was far off from the others and a bit smaller: Blackwell's Island. They were waiting for them: Rogue Downworlders that considered themselves as pirates. The Shadowhunters and the Rogue Downworlders were rivals and hated each other. But only because they had started the feud; deciding to kill Clary's crew for their ship but they fled and now they wanted war with them.

"We can make it there in less than two weeks," Malik said confidently.

"If you can make that happen, it will be a real surprise for them."

"Now you never told me why you captured the Lightwoods," he said.

"They were on a ship and they are royalty; so why not raid them?" she answered.

"But there is something else. You knew it had the Lightwoods on that ship; it had the insignia of the Lightwood family on it," he pushed on her.

"All royalty are the same to me; ignorant and demanding. The other family nearly killed the crew," Clary said angrily; thinking back for two years ago.

They were just sailing on the sea till a ship came and raided the ship but not without a fight. The Penhallow's family wanted their ship for their use. Now, she always considered all royalty the same.

"They can be different you know," he reassured her.

"If they can prove it, then I'll believe they're different," she said and walked out of the room.

Jace POV

The ship had hit land and Sebastian and a group of men were getting off to hunt for food for the crew. The island was beautiful but there was something about it; Jace didn't know if it was just his paranoia or the he could actually hear someone singing.

Alec, Max, and Jace were carrying the group's swords for protection and for the hunt. Now they were walking in an unknown path, the men searching for anything that could be food and could feed the whole ship.

They passed a lot of overgrowth of trees and exotic plants on the way. Jace became bored as they walked on and on.

"This is pointless, there is nothing here," muttered Alec.

"Yeah, well have a little faith; they may find something," Jace replied but Alec shook his head. Jace looked over to Max who was glaring at Sebastian.

"Calm down, Max," Jace tried to the boy.

"Fine, but I'll wait for tonight," he whispered and Jace silently chuckled at him.

"Hey, look there," a pirate said, pointing to something. They all looked and saw a stag, cropping on the exotic plants. It was big enough for the crew to eat but was repulsing to eat something like this. Jace never ate any kind of stag before, just wild chicken.

"Blondie, give me a bow and arrow," Sebastian ordered.

"My name isn't Blondie," Jace said angrily.

"Fair enough; _Goldie Locks_, please give me a bow and arrow," he said again and Jace fisted his hands. He grabbed a bow and arrow and threw it at Sebastian.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled as an arrow almost penetrated his leg.

"You didn't tell me to hand you it so I gave it to you by throwing it," Jace clarified and the other pirates were trying to hide a snicker. Sebastian mumbled angrily and picked up the bow and arrow. He pulled the arrow back on the bow and aimed at the stag; he released but missed by a few inches. The stag raised its head and then scampered off and the crew ran after it.

Again, he tried to hit the stag but was useless.

"Damn, I should've taken the offer to practice with a bow and arrow," Sebastian said. The crew started to murmur on how to kill the thing without it running away but then something flew by the crew and hit the creature.

Jace turned and saw that Alec had shot the arrow and killed it.

"How did you…." Sebastian started but looked back at the stag.

"I decided to kill it myself since you didn't know how to kill it yourself but you're welcome," Alec said and put the bow down. The other pirates went to the stag and pulled the arrow out.

"Well, I think everyone will be satisfied by the meal but this isn't enough," a pirate that had a scar on his face said.

"Yeah but I think we should run now," another pirate said.

"Why?" Sebastian asked him.

"Because I think we killed the baby of that," the pirate said and pointed to something; a bigger stag that was three times Jace's size and looked angry.

"Run," Sebastian yelled and they all took off with the stag on their backs and an angry Daddy stag behind them.

* * *

**So it has been time since i have updated this but it's updated. So my spring break is this Friday and i will be updating somewhat on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday because the first week of spring break, I have intersession at school. So yeah, i hope you like and i will be updating my other stories in a few hours :D**


	4. Mermaids

**I'm BAAAAACKKKK! Sorry it's been a long time since i updated but i have my reasons. Summer reading, doctor appointments because i have allergies, and so on. But i hope you like it.**

* * *

Clary POV

The boys were hunting for the food and the girls were making the bonfire and cleaning the space and such. The only thing that bothered Clary was the time the boys were gone. It was almost sundown and they were not back yet. She sat down on the sand and looked at the horizon. She was wandering off in her thoughts when something broke through the trees. She turned around and saw that the boys were running towards her and behind them was a huge stag.

She looked at them incredulously.

"I can explain," Sebastian said quickly and Clary gave him a look that meant 'tell me', "We were trying to find food like you told us to do and we found a stag. Lightwood shot it but took off when the parent of the stag came and I think it wants to kill us."

Clary wanted to do a face palm but focused on the large stag in front of her. She stared into its beady black eyes and took out a dagger. The stag was almost the size of a giant but a little smaller than one. It started to charge at her and she ran, jumped up, and landed on the thing's head. The head thrashed around but Clary hung on while crouching. The thing was Clary didn't like killing animals. Fish were okay and maybe some small creatures but majestic animals like this one, she would never kill. She was hesitating if she would kill it or not.

The stag was thrashing so much that it fell to its side and Clary had the sword over her head, choosing to strike it or not. Its large eyes were looking at her in fear but was readying for death. That made Clary choose; she brought the sword down and back into her sheath. She leaped of the creature and look at it. Clary fell to her knees and petted the creature.

"I'm sorry for your loss. They didn't know it was your baby. I promise they won't eat it," she whispered to it and it gave an animal sound that was light and playful. It got up and tramped back into the trees.

"What was that?" Jace asked me from across. I turned around and saw Sebastian in front of him.

"You do not use that kind of tone to a pirate and for a lady that is," he said and Clary tensed.

"No, let him speak his mind. I want to hear what he has to say," Clary said and look Jace straight in the eye.

_He has the most peculiar eyes,_ she thought.

"You let it go. That thing chased us and almost killed us on the way here and you let it go," he argued with me. I rolled my eyes; always thinking that she killed everything because she was a pirate.

"I'm not that ruthless," she countered and walked closer to him.

"You're a pirate, you're supposed to be ruthless; killing everything," he said and she was right in front of him. He was a lot taller than her and she had to look up at him but her stare was hard.

Quietly, she told him, "It's quite hurtful that you think that I'm that horrible but I'm not. Why do you judge someone so sudden? Even if I am a pirate, I'm not that ruthless."

She turned around and went to where the other pirates were, leaving behind an unspeakable Jace.

She stopped and yelled back to him, "I want you to bury the baby stag!"

She continued to walk away and she thought that she could hear him say ungrateful things about her; she smiled.

* * *

The sun had set and the sky was the darkest blue. The huge bonfire illuminated the island. Everyone, mostly everyone, was having a great time. They were drinking and dancing with each other but the Lightwood family was sitting together in a spot, watching everyone. Of course, Max had his sights on Sebastian.

I was sitting with Maia, looking into the fire.

"So what's the plan with the Lightwoods?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"I was thinking of getting more weapons and try to get new parts for the ship but we can't go in but they can. I just need Robert to send a message to a black smith, let them make the weapons; they could get some parts for the ship and then we can be back on the sea to the Downworlders," I explained to her and she looked satisfied. Her eyes glowed and bright tint but of course she was a werewolf.

Yes, a werewolf is a Downworlder but she isn't rogue. Most of the shipmates are Downworlders. Jordan's a werewolf, Magnus is a warlock, Maureen's a vampire, and Meliorn is a fairy knight. They were controlled better than the rogue Downworlders.

"So, when is you're plan going to happen?" she asked me, sitting back on the sand.

"Maybe tomorrow if we can reach the middle of Idris in time," she thought out loud.

"Hey, give it back!" I turned my head to the voice and saw the commotion. Sebastian and his friends were holding back the Lightwoods while Sebastian and Jacob were throwing something back and forth, over Max. She looked closely at the object and found that it was a book. The book that Sebastian was reading when she went to go talk to him.

Clary got up and walked over to them. She watched closely; seeing the two eldest Lightwood boys struggling to get out of the grasps of the pirates, while the others were trying to make them stop. I stop a few feet from them and crossed my arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clary asked smoothly and the little group quickly looked at her. With the chance, Max kicked Sebastian in the shin and he let go of the book; Max quickly scooped the book up and ran to his family.

"We were just playing with the kid," Sebastian said.

"Are you sure, because it looked like you were taunting the kid more than playing with him; and if you _were_ playing with him, why are they holding them back?" Clary pointed to the Lightwood boys.

Sebastian was at loss of words. Clary smiled and shook her head at him.

"Hey kid, I'm staying to my promise; go beat him up as much as possible," Clary winked at Max and left the group.

As she walked away she could hear Sebastian shouting and the others laughing.

"Hey, stop that! No, put that down, OW!" Clary chuckled at Sebastian.

_Lightwoods, so rowdy,_ she thought.

* * *

Throughout the night, drunken pirates were singing songs wearily and were passed on the beach. Clary was still awake. Most of the pirates were passed out but it was mostly them men.

She could hear everything: the snoring of the men, the oceans steady waves, the rustle of the trees, and the faint sound of mermaids. The noise was getting louder and closer to them.

Clary always hated mermaids; last time mermaids killed almost half of her crew. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She got up and pulled out a pistol and shot it up in the air. It startled everyone and the mermaid noises ceased for now.

"Everyone on the ship, now!" she yelled and they slowly go on. She looked over at the Lightwoods, the pirates were starting to shackle them but they didn't have any time for that.

"No need to put those on them, just get on the boat quickly," she demanded and they followed orders; pushing the Lightwoods on the ship. Clary quickly scanned the waters for any mermaids; they may look beautiful but hey were dangerous. She ran to the ship and once she got on, it set sail.

"What's wrong, captain?" Jordan asked and she looked at him.

"Mermaids," was all she said. She had explained to all of them about what mermaids were capable of and they knew better to be close to any mermaids, ever.

"Keep your eyes on look out, I don't want anyone to die today," Clary ordered and he nodded. Then she felt a thump on the side of the ship. She looked over and saw groups of mermaids in the water singing their song, enticing the ship men, including the Lightwood boys.

Jace POV

We were pushed in a room on the ship. It looked like an infirmary.

"What's going on?" Max asked Jace and he shrugged. Clary had looked alert, like something was happening.

Jace leaned against the wall and that was when he heard a song, and entrancing song. He looked around from where it was coming from.

"What's that sound?" Isabelle asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but I want to go find out," Max said and then he ran off. Jace went after him slowly, walking like he was drunk. But he wasn't going after Max; he was going to the source. And so was Alec. Isabelle and Maryse were holding Robert down and yelling for them but they paid no attention. They walked to the front of the ship and saw strange lights floating in the air.

"Maaaaaax," a voice said and Max went to go look over the side.

"NO, Max," he heard and saw Clary get Max and hand him to a girl, who carried him away.

"Maia, get the wheel!"

Jace stopped paying attention to everything and went to the side of the ship and saw beautiful creatures in the water. They were giggling when he appeared.

"Hey handsome, how about you come in the water with us," the woman said and looked at Jace with strange eyes. Jace was about to but someone pulled him back.

"Jace snap out of it," it was a girl.

"I want to go with the pretty lady," Jace stirred and the ship jerked left and the two fell down, with Jace on top and the girl on the bottom. The thing that snapped Jace out of the trance was that their lips accidently brushed each other and he was kissing the girl. And out of all the girls he thought he was kissing, it was her; the captain, Clary.

Clary POV

Her eyes were wide and she felt a spark run through her body.

All of the sudden, she slapped him and he got off her and looked at her; holding his cheek with his hand. She could feel a blush on her cheeks and she looked away. She looked around and saw Magnus keeping Alec down, and the others were copying.

Clary stood up and Jace did too but then he let out a cry and Clary turned. A mermaid had jumped up from the water and dragged Jace back into the water with her. Screams from men started and she quickly went to the weapons room to get a sword and two pistols. She ran fast.

"Clary what are you doing?" Maia screamed and Clary jumped into the water after Jace. She looked around in the water and spotted them quickly. They were dragging him down and Clary swam after them. She got close to them and took out her gun and aimed at the tail of the mermaid. She hit it and blood started to come out.

The mermaid let out a cry and looked at her. The beautiful creature looked angry and went to its true form, a dangerous, killing mermaid that was ugly but frightening. She signaled to the other mermaids and they let Jace, who was unconscious, go; letting him drift farther under water.

They jetted to her and she got out her sword and sliced her way to him. The mermaids grabbed at her and she shook them off easily but they were still a challenge. She moved her sword at them but they were blocking it now. They took the sword from her, no matter the bleeding; they still took it and let it drift away. She punched the mermaid and kicked at the others. She got the chance to go find Jace but her lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen but she wasn't going to give up on him.

Clary managed to catch up with Jace and grabbed his hand and dragged him with her up to the surface. He wasn't awake yet so it was hard to drag him and it gave the opportunity to the mermaids who came back for another round. Clary started to see black dots in her vision but shook them off and reached for a pistol and started to shoot. Aim after aim, the mermaids was retreating.

Clary let out a puff in the water and the blackness started to swallow her up. Her eyes started to close and then someone was pulling her up. When she reached surface, she gasped for air and coughed. She looked at the person who had saved her and saw Jace. He was breathing heavily. His hair matted to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded. She took another deep breath and looked around. The ship was anchored a long ways from them. She started to swim over but Jace stopped her.

"Why did you come for me?" his eyes looked into her eyes but she looked away.

"Why did you?" he asked again and she sighed.

"Because I would know how devastated your family would be if you died," Clary said and tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"I know there's more to that," he interrogated her. She finally looked into his eyes.

"You're the only person that would talk back to me, say what's on their mind, you're brave. I guess I like that about you," Clary softly said and Jace continued to stare at her.

"I may as well ask you the same thing; why did you save me?" Clary sighed.

"You may be a pain in the ass but you remind of this girl I used to know but she's long gone," he answered, "and you came back for me.

They looked at each other for some time.

"Thanks," Clary broke the silence, "we should go back to the ship." Jace nodded and they started to swim back to the boat but her mind was back at the kiss they had. She should be disgusted that she kissed him but she was kinda happy that they shared that accidental kiss. She smiled.

* * *

**Please review and i hope you liked it. So I know it's been forever since i updated but i will make it up to you all! I am going to update since it's summer and i will try to complete all my stories this summer because i have to start school on the first day of august and that really sucks. So that is my goal and i have a lot of other story ideas that i'm planning out. **

**I will be updating my other stories later on and you can nag at me on how late i am on updating and all, please don't make it too harsh :(**


	5. Training

Clary POV

It was night time and Clary was in her room, looking out her porthole. She could remember the events when she and Jace had made it back to the ship. The ship mates had helped them up and helped the two cough up the rest of the water up. Magnus had taken Clary to the infirmary to see if she was okay and all.

She had asked him how many had died.

He answered that there were only five men missing.

She looked away from the porthole and sat on her bed. Sebastian had taken command when she had gone to the infirmary. Making the Lightwoods clean up the devastating scene; Clary didn't really want them to clean up anything at all. But she couldn't do anything since Magnus wouldn't let her leave.

Clary played with a strand of her hair. She knew it was well past midnight but she could not sleep, she did not want to sleep. So, she stood up and went to the deck of the ship. Clary walked to the side and looked out. The water skittered with the silver color of the moon and moved side to side. The night breeze danced through the air and through her hair.

"You're awake too," a voice trouble her and she turned and saw Jace. He only had on his trousers, his chest bare. She turned back around and avoided his gaze.

"How did you come up here?" she asked him; she could hear him walking over to the rail and standing next to her.

"That girl was kind enough to not chain us tonight, seeing that we've been through enough," he answered to her and put his arms on the wooden railing. Jace stared at the sea and then looked at her.

"What are you planning?" he said all of a sudden.

"Why do you want to know? Shouldn't you want to be damning everyone on this ship to hell for treating your family like shit? Or planning on how to kill us all?"

"Already thought of it," he smirked.

"Let's just say, there's going to be bloodshed," Clary told him and a disturbed look passed over his face.

"Bloodshed?"

"I'm not saying any more than that." She turned around but he grabbed her arm and turned her around; his face mere inches from hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snarled at him and tried to yank her arm out of his grasp but his grip tightened around her arm. She gave up and stared at him right in the eyes.

"Why us, why did you have to take us?" he asked softly. Clary did not answer. Why would he be asking this to her now.

"Why us?" he asked her again.

Clary did not answer him again. His eyes were intense on hers and she could not look away from him. Then all of a sudden she said to him, "I think it's time for you all to train."

He let her go with a startled look on his face, confused on what he was talking about.

"You and the Lightwoods would be staying here for some time now and I think it would be best for you all to start training. That girl of yours needs to toughen up a bit than be a frail egg," Clary said with disgust at the end.

"She is my sister, not anybody I would be with and what if we don't want to start training?" he asked her with a challenging voice.

"Then so be it, you'll all die if we aren't there to protect you. You may know how to fight but the things we are going up against are savages," Clary said softly and looked up in his eyes. She could see that he was deciding and then he nodded. Clary smiled at his decision. "You'll all start tomorrow then. Be ready," she called to him when she started to walk away.

Whatever he said to her was muffled when she walked through the ship's corridors to her room. She lye on her bed and looked out of her porthole. Sleep coming to her and bringing her to darkness.

* * *

"Okay lads and lases; you all need to train to protect yourself but if you get this crazy idea of trying to fight us to get off of this hell hole then so help me that I will not be the one to kill you first," Clary addressed to them when they all had woken up and was told to come up the ship's deck.

"You all with be taught the basics of pirating and fighting. Then each day, I'll pick one of you and train you personally myself."

"So we're going to be pirates?" the little asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Not quite but you're going to _fight _like pirates, but there will be no whining, no arguing, and no quitting," Clary mostly directed to the girl who crossed her arms defiantly.

"Captain, land coming ahead!" Maia yelled from the wheel and I turned and saw a small island. _Perfect._

When they reached the island and anchored the ship, training started immediately.

She led them through basic combat with their fists and legs. Then, through other body parts including the knee, elbow, and head, teaching them to use other resources for weapons and what not.

Most of them were promising but the rest were not. The girl could not even take the pain and punch would take. The little boy had a long way to go but he was good for now.

It took them most of the day for their training. The sun was making its way down from the sky when she decided for them to take a rest.

"Clary," someone called to her and she saw that it was Magnus.

"We found a waterfall area and other springs there, you and the Lightwoods should come," he advised.

"Let them rest first," Clary said and he nodded.

"The water areas are just straight ahead, you can't miss them," Magnus said to Clary before he left. Clary turned around and eyed the Lightwoods. They were still catching their breaths. She spotted the girl and called to her.

"Get up, you're not done. The rest can rest till we come back," Clary grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her to the ship.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled at Clary and Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Weapons room; what's your name?"

"Isabelle," the girl, Isabelle, snarled.

"Okay," Clary opened the door to the weapons room. Assorted weapons were everywhere. They hung from their hooks and pegs that were attached to the wall. Axes, swords, daggers, arrows and bows, whips, and other weapons were everywhere. Clary loved the room.

"Now, you will need a weapon for yourself to defend yourself from enemies. But you do not choose the weapon, the weapon chooses you. Come here," Clary said. They stood in front of a table.

"Stay here," Clary ordered and went to get assorted weapons and placed them on the table.

"Close your eyes and hover your hand over the weapons. When I did this with Luke, I could feel a pull to the weapon my hand hovered over and it became my weapon of choice. The same thing will happen to you if you relax and concentrate," Clary informed Isabelle. Isabelle looked hesitant but closed her eyes and her right hand hovered over the weapons: a sword, a double sided axe, a clear bladed dagger, brass knuckles, and a golden whip.

Isabelle concentrated and her hand hover over the dagger for a bit but then it went over the whip. She grabbed the weapon and opened her eyes in amazement. The whip seemed to come alive and wrap around her wrist like a bracelet.

"It suits you, now come, when the sun is on the horizon we'll stop the session," they walked to the second level of the ship, where the training room for weapons was.

"Do you know how to handle a whip?" Clary asked her and Isabelle shook her head.

"Whips are simple to handle but are deadly when not handled right. Now put the whip in your dominate hand and grip it tight," Isabelle grabbed the whip in her right hand. "Now, there are multiple ways to crack a whip. But we'll start with the basics. Cock your hand back and then fling it forward at one of the targets.

Isabelle took a deep breath and then did what she was said to do. When the whip cracked forward, she missed the target by a few inches.

"Again."

She did and hit the target in the left arm.

"Good but you can do better. Move with the whip. The whip is a part of your arm, you control the whip, not the other way around," Clary said harshly. She had to make her words a bit harsh, just to get Isabelle to believe in herself more. Clary watched as Isabelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath, cocking her arm back and cracking the whip forward. It wrapped around the dummies arm and she yanked back, severing the arm from the body; Clary smiled.

"Good, now let's go to the harder stuff."

Jace POV

"Jace, look at me!" Max yelled and saw that he was lying in the sand, moving his arms and legs back and forth. Jace laughed and shook his head.

"Max what are you doing?" Alec smiled at his little brother.

"I'm making a sand angel. C'mon, try it," he yelled. Jace looked at Alec and then joined their little brother. Lying in the sand and moving their arms and legs back and forth.

"What are you boys doing?" Maryse called to them.

"We're making Angels, mom!" Max yelled to her and they heard and her laugh at their tom foolery.

"Why," that voice. That voice that Jace had talked to last night. He looked up and saw Clary and Isabelle looking down at them with a question expression.

"Hi Isabelle. Hi Clary," Max said to them. "We're making sand Angels."

"No kidding," Isabelle muttered and grabbed her little brother and picked him up. He was small for his age but did not mind being picked up. Jace and Alec got up, a bit humiliated that the captain that kept them captive saw them playing in the sand.

"You all should get cleaned up. Magnus said to me that there are water areas that can get you all cleaned up. So come on," Clary said and walked through the island. They followed in a hurry to get cleaned up.

When we reached the area, there were spots where they could clean up or just to have fun. Clary went somewhere, maybe to clean up, and the Lightwoods did the same. Going to vacant areas to be in private. Jace went a bit farther than the others, till he was sure no one was with him.

He stripped off his clothes and dove into the water. He cleaned off the sand that was in his hair and the rest of his body. When he was done, he waded in the water. He spotted a rock and went over to it, leaning against it. Jace closed his eyes and then heard a splash. His eyes popped opened and went to investigate at who it could be. He swam over to some trees and overgrowth and peered through them.

He saw the sight in a beautiful mist. A girl was turned around to show her back. The creamy white skin that had no signs of blemishes. She was waist down in the water and her hair was in the front. Showing off her curves. Her flaming red hair bright in the afternoon light.

The only person Jace knew that had red hair was Clary. This was Clary? It couldn't be. Then he recognized that he was spying on the captain, who was naked, and did not know of his presence. He was in disbelief and actually stumbled along the plants underneath his feet. He silently cursed and saw that she was turning around.

"Damn it," Jace said quietly and dove into the water and swam away as fast as he could to the rock. He popped up to the surface and gasped for breath. Mesmerizing what he had just seen. He pressed his back into the coldness of the rock and shook his head. He took a breath and rounded the rock to go back and get his clothes. But when he did he almost bumped into the person in front of him. His eyes widened. Thank God that the area he was in was deeper than where he was last.

Clary stood in front of him. The water to the top of her breasts; the water was a dark blue so he couldn't see anything underwater.

"Clary," he stumbled to say but she didn't look fazed at all. She looked into his eyes. _Well, this is awkward,_ he thought. The water stopped in the middle of his torso. _Thank the Angel that I'm tall._

"Were you the one spying on me?" she asked him.

"Um… uh," she smirked at him.

"Were you?"

"Yes but I didn't know it was you," he said to her. Never in his life that he was nervous around a girl, a naked one to be in fact. He was a player but something about Clary but his mind in a haze.

"I see," was all she said. He caught her eyeing his bare chest and a pink blush appeared on her cheeks. He smirked.

"Like what you say," she averted her eyes.

"This isn't bad," he said to her and she eyed him.

"Why," she asked him.

"Well, you're a girl, I'm a guy, and we're both naked…" he trailed off with a smirk. She scoffed at him.

"Don't try anything," she warned but smiled.

"Are you sure?" he tested her but she turned around. He grabbed her around the waist underwater, being careful not to touch anything else. She yelped in surprise and was pressed against the rock. Her hair was in front of her chest, covering her breasts when the water slid lower to her hips. He put some space between them and stared into her green eyes. Her skin was a bit flushed.

"Are you?" he said in a low, seductive voice. She didn't answer him. He leaned a bit closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"You tell me," was all he said when his lips connected to her soft pink lips. They were soft and plump against his and his grip on her waist tightened. Her arms were on his shoulders, steadying her. The kiss was soft and slow, not the one they had accidently shared on the ship when the mermaids attacked but he like it.

He was sure that if his parents saw him, they would kill him for kissing a pirate. And a captain that is. But maybe he could get something out of this. He pressed closer to her, her hair tickling his chest but he did not feel her bare skin of her chest. He shouldn't be doing this but he wanted to. It was like a piece of something that was missing form him clicked back into place.

Then, "JACE!" He moved his head back from Clary. It was Isabelle's voice. "Where are you?!"

He saw the leaves move and Clary must have seen it because she pushed Jace away from her and dove into the water.

"Jace," Isabelle said and put her hands on her hips. Her hair was wet and damping the clothes around her shoulders.

"What," he said to her.

"Are you done? Mom was looking for you," she said to him.

"Tell her I'll be there," he said to her and shrugged and left him. When she was out of sight, Clary popped her head back up and gasped. They looked at each other for a moment and then she turned her back to him, slowly making her way out of the water. She stopped midway and looked back at him.

"Close your eyes," she said to him as if nothing happened between them. Jace closed his eyes and heard the swishing sound and then nothing, knowing that she was out of the water. He peeked a bit to see that she was pulling her shirt over her head, already having her undergarments.

"I know you're looking," she called to him. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "You can open your eyes now." He opened them and saw that she was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, with her hat in her left hand. She turned and started to walk away. Jace swam to shore and quickly put on his clothes and hurried after her.

"Hey, wait," Jace said and caught up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Are you serious?" He stopped and she turned to look back at him.

"What, do you have your panties in a twist?"

"You're just going to act like nothing happened between us?" Jace asked in disbelief.

"It's because we have nothing," she said harshly.

"Then what was that in the water?" he pressed on.

"We were just having a bit of fun. Just having a hormonal stage," she said and turned back around and started to walk away.

"Hormonal stage? It was nothing like that. We have something."

"We have _nothing_," she growled and walked away. Leaving Jace confused.

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry for keeping y'all waiting but yeah... Not many excuses, a bit of writer's block, ignoring this story and focusing on my other two, Booktube-A-Thon, blah blah blah. So i really wanna finish all of my uncompleted stories because I'm going back to school in a week.. two weeks... i don't know. So I don't think I'm going to finish but I will try my hardest!**

**So they're nakey! Hehe, i couldn't help it, this idea was like, BOOM DO IT! And i did... yeah.**

**I hope you like and review please :D**


	6. Is He Any Better

Jace POV

Her words haunted him throughout the day. When they all got back on the ship, she clearly ignored him and never looked at him. Jace has wanted to talk to her but he could never find her all by herself and then he was taken down to the ships bottom again with his family.

"_We have _nothing_."_

_We do have something, you just can't see it yet,_ he thought. The ship swayed side to side in a lull that made him go to sleep easily.

Clary POV

She jabbed the sword forward and he blocked it. He spun and tried to get her side but she moved and kicked him down and got on top of him and held the sword near his throat.

"You really need to improve. I need a challenge, not an opponent that can only last five seconds," Clary scoffed at the boy that was only a year older than her. He stood up and shook his head, making his sweaty brown lanky hair shed some sweat. He looked at her through his fogged glasses. The boy huffed for breath. The two have been fighting with swords for at least an hour and a half.

"You're a professional at this," the boy argued with her and Clary just smiled at him.

"Simon, if you just try…" Clary let her sentence trail off and he rolled his eyes at her. Simon and Clary had known each other ever since the ship was raided and Luke had died. They looked out for each other ever since then. They were best friends. "I do try, you're just quick."

"Right," Clary doubted.

"So anything new about the royalties?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Nothing much," _did I mention that I kissed Jace?_

"You sure," he said to her.

"Simon, nothing new is happening with those people," Clary assured Simon and he nodded. Clary went over to the weapons room and hung up her sword, followed by Simon. Then, there was a rapid knock at the weapons room door. She turned and saw Malik leaning against the doorway.

"What is it?" Clary asked him.

"There's been sighting of him in town," he said.

"Where?" Clary asked him and Simon and Clary followed him out of the weapons room to the navigating room.

"On this small island, a town lies there. I had received a fire message earlier and there is one place that is perfect for his hiding but he cannot know that we are here," Malik explained.

"Simon, go get Robert. It's time for him to get to work."

Simon POV

"Hey, Maia, you got the keys?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"They aren't chained up anymore. Just go on down there," she said from her post. Simon nodded and went down the stairs and opened the door and saw them huddled together. He had to admit that it was colder down here than up on the deck. He saw a girl staring at him with charcoaled eyes and he shook his mind off her and spotted a man, Robert.

"Robert, the captain wants to see you," he informed him.

Before Robert could ask, the girl interrupted, "Why does she want to see my father?"

"Can't tell you about it, Sweet Heart," Simon addressed her and she flushed a red color.

"Don't call me that," she snarled.

"Then what do you expect me to call you?" Simon asked her while grabbing Robert and making him stand.

She didn't answer him and Simon smiled.

"That's what I thought," was all he said and shoved Simon in front of him, up the stairs.

Clary POV

"Finally," Clary said in relief when she saw the two come into the room.

"What do you want?" Robert asked her.

"Robert, why don't you sit down," Clary said to him with a smile.

He sat down and the other two left them for some privacy.

"Malik had informed me that there is someone near. And I need you to go talk to him. Do not tell him that you were sent by me because he is more dangerous than you ever expect. Try to get some answers out of him," she informed him and he gave her a confused expression.

"First, tell me what's going on," he demanded.

"Seems fair enough. Have you heard of the Penhallows' Mr. Lightwood," of course he nodded his head, "Well; when I was fourteen, and I was just a part of the crew. Not a captain just another ship mate. Luke was the captain that time; he was the person who had taken care of me when I was caught in his ship's nets. The Penhallows' have a hatred for pirates and they wanted to make them disappear. So they ordered a raid on this very ship. But not with the local Idrisains but with Rogue Downworlders. You know what Downworlder are?" she told him.

"No."

"Downworlders are the basic Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks, and Fairies. Like on this ship but they are not rogue and if they were, I would have cut their throats by now. Overall you know the boy that brought you up here, Vampire. A special one; he's a Daylighter. The girl who has been bringing you food is a Werewolf. The man who tended to your wounds is a Warlock and some others are Fairies or one of the four."

"That cannot be possible," he said softly.

"But it is; back to what we were talking about, when the raid started, a fight broke out instantly. Simon and I were at Luke's side and then he was stabbed through the chest with a silver sword. Luke was- is- a Werewolf. He passes along his hat to me and I became captain that day. I was angry and went on a rampage on those Rogue Downworlders. They retreated since the sun was going to come up. Vampires can't stay in sunlight so I vowed that we were going to finish this, life or death. So now, I need you to get some information out of that Vampire at Blackwell's Bar. Get as much as you can out of him."

"What if he asks me that how did I know of him?" Robert asked.

"Tell him that you have heard many stories of him. Don't let him persuade you at any cost. Think of your family. The main goal is to hear what they are all planning and then make an excuse to leave. Try to keep your heart beat steady. He'll know when you are lying. Sebastian and Jordan will come with you but they will be watching the two of you know with you," she finished.

"When do I go," was all Robert said.

Robert POV

Never in his life, has Robert ever done this. Sebastian had put an old coat on him and made him change clothes. He was given a pioneer's hat so his face wouldn't show much. It was a good thing that he had a gruff black beard.

They had changed the sails of the ships and was docked. While the other pirates were storing up there stock, he and the two others went to Blackwell's Bar. It was easy to find since the town was small. Sebastian and Jordan went to the back of the bar and ordered a drink, all while watching him. Clary had described the person he was going to speak to; he was Hispanic, black hair, dark eyes, and had toned skin. Robert spotted him quickly and was surprised at how young he looked but he was a Vampire. They did not age.

Robert made his way to the bar stool next to him and ordered a drink. Robert looked at him in the corner of his eyes and then the boy looked at him.

"_His name is Raphael Santiago. Whatever you do, don't tell him your name," Clary said._

"_What do I do if he asks me for my name?"_

"_Stall or change the topic."_

Robert remembered the conversation.

"Can I help you with something, _amigo_?" Raphael asked him.

"I can't help but ask what are you drinking there lad," Robert asked, trying to start a conversation with the guy.

"Bloody Mary," he answered with a smile. Robert shuddered on the inside. Robert's drink arrived and he took a swig of it. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed.

"Raphael Santiago," he told him. _'don't tell him your name,'_ he remembered.

"Raphael Santiago, I think I've heard of you," Robert said stalling and keeping his heart steady. Raphael cocked an eyebrow up with surprise.

"You have. This wouldn't be the first time somebody told me this," Raphael sighed.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"They think they've heard of me but they lie and then they're dead. Are you sure you're not lying because if you are, I think we should take a little walk through the alley way," his words sounded enticing in his ears. _No, he's a vampire. Max, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. Maryse, I can't let them lose me like this._

"I'm not lying," Robert's words were smooth and the look on Raphael's face made him relax a bit.

"Strange," Raphael muttered but then his grimace turned into a grin, showing his incisors. "So what do you want to know about me? Isn't that what you were here for?"

"What are you?"

"Vampire," Raphael muttered, "but for you, I won't drink you're blood. I like you, _amigo_. You're someone we could use. Can you fight?"

"Yes, and what do you mean that _we can _use me?" Robert asked, getting to the main point.

Raphael paused and then answered, "I'm a rogue Vampire. Drinking blood when I need it the most. I just go out on the streets and then I drink the blood of the _gente del pueblo,_" he said. " But I am a part of a crew of Rogue Downworlders. You, I can sense something on you but can't put my finger on it. I can't tell if you are lying to me or not and that can be very useful."

"So what are you planning then?" Robert asked and he looked at the back of the room and saw the two pirates staring at him and then nodded to seal the deal.

"A girl had vowed to finish something two years ago. We could not finish it because the sun was coming up but she's near. I can sense it. We want to find her weakness but it appears that she does not have any but once we find it, we'll use it against that bitch. Then we'll kill her and the rest of the pirates on that ship," Raphael said. Whatever that was in his drink, he looked a bit hazed, maybe a bit tipsy.

"Weakness."

"Quit stalling; do you want to come with me and help or not. I am a people person, _amigo_, if you say no, something's up. What are you up to?" Raphael asked, being a Vampire, he could get drunk.

"I -," Robert never finished his sentence. A crash had made its way from the back. Robert and Raphael turned around in their seats to see what was going on and they saw Sebastian being held back by Jordan and glaring at a man with a greying beard.

"What's you're deal, mate?" the man asked Sebastian and it was clear that the man was drunk, drunker than Raphael is. He was swaying side to side.

"You spilled your drink on me, old man," Sebastian snarled and then he shoved Jordan away and gave one punch and knocked the man to the ground. Jordan came back to block Sebastian and whatever happened next, Robert was in a chaotic mess. Everyone started to fight; a bar riot.

Someone grabbed Robert and he was pulled to the door of the bar and was outside where it was raining.

"You did goo, Lightwood," it was Jordan and Robert nodded, glad that Raphael did not see him leave.

Clary POV

"They want to know what my weakness is?" Clary asked.

Robert nodded, his hair matted to his forehead.

"You did good today Robert," Clary told him and Simon started to escort him back to the bottoms of the ship but Clary stopped them.

"Wait, he's proved that I can trust him and his family. Give them all a room to be in and give them some clothes too," Clary called and Simon nodded. The two left and then she went to Sebastian's room. He sat on his bed with his elbows on his thighs. His hair was wet and smelled of alcohol.

"Sebastian," she said and he turned his head and there was a small gash on the side of his face. She left the doorway and went to get a wet rag and went back into his room. She grabbed a chair and set it in front of him.

"What happened? Jordan said that a man spilled his drink on you but how did you get this gash?" she asked him while dabbing the rag on the gash. He winced and then relaxed, getting used to the stinging in an instant.

"After what had happened, that old bag was able to smash the mug on my head," he answered and looked at her in her eyes. She could see his dark eyes get bigger.

Clary sighed, "You should really control your temper, Sebastian. I can't keep cleaning up your wounds."

"I like it when you clean my wounds," he said softly and grabbed her wrist where it was still on the gash. She froze. There was something between Clary and Sebastian that she couldn't explain. She only thought of him as a friend but he saw something more between them.

So, his hand traveled from her wrist down her arm and to her cheek. He leaned in and caught her lips with his. She was caught in surprise and froze. _This is the perfect way to forget about Jace_, she thought and kissed him back. It wasn't a kiss like the one she shared with Jace. It was okay but Jace's kisses were more exhilarating and thrilling and she felt a spark.

She put her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss, wanting to forget about Jace for good. But all while the scene was happening, they didn't see the teenage boy looking through the doorway, his amber eyes set aflame with rage.

Jace POV

So many emotions ran through Jace: sadness, anger, shock, he wanted to punch Sebastian in the face. His hands clenched up into fists and his chest was going up and down faster. An accidental growl came from his throat but it was enough for Clary to hear. She detached from Sebastian and looked at his burning amber eyes.

He turned away from her and went to the room that he was assigned to. He slammed the door shut with a loud bang and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. Jace heard his door open and he knew it was Clary.

"What," he asked through clenched teeth.

"Why are you making a big deal out of it?" she asked him, shutting the door and walked over to him. He turned and looked at her.

"A big deal out of it? Clary, I like you even though I shouldn't and when I saw you and him… I don't want anyone but you, I don't want to want anyone but you; I have this connection to you but I don't even know why," Jace said and grasped her shoulders. "I know you feel it too."

She was silent.

"Was he better?" he asked her with a little tease.

"What," she was startled at his question.

"Was he a better kisser than me?"

"Jace-," he slammed his lips against hers. Knowing that he was supposed to hate her, want to kill her, avoid her, he wanted _her. _She gave a small whimper and it sent him shivers that she had that effect on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her against me. He felt her sigh and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He backed her up against the wall and his lips made his way to her neck, hearing her gasping for breath.

"Is he any better than me?"

"Not a chance," she gasped out. He picked her up and forced her legs to wrap around his waist. She whimpered against his lips when they found hers again. All the memories of who she was and what happened between her and Sebastian were forgotten about. It was only him and her.

"I hate you so much," she whispered and he smirked.

"I know you don't," he said back to her.

"You're a bastard."

"Keep talking, it will get you know where."

"How do you know that?" she asked him and he walked back into a chair and sat down with a hard thump.

"Because I can play the same game," he smirked and her small hands trailed down his broad chest and under the peasant shirt. His muscles contracted at the touch and he groaned.

"Are you sure?" she leaned forward and said seductively in his ear. His grabbed her waist tighter and gave a light chuckle.

"Oh, I know I can. Don't be a bitch about it," he said and she scraped her nails down his stomach and abdomen. A growl came out of his throat.

"Watch that mouth, now," she teased and hover her mouth over his. He wanted her, he _needed_ her so badly but then there was this other part of him that he just wanted to hold her while she slept in peace, hold her hand in public, and scare off men that tried to touch her. He wanted to be a gentleman. He wanted to claim her as his. He even knew that Maryse would disapprove but Jace knew Clary had another side then the pirate she was.

Jace tugged away her hat and her band that kept her hair up in a pony-tail. Clary's hair cascaded down her shoulders and back; he could feel the soft curls tickling his cheeks.

"Bed," she gasped out and he didn't have to think twice about it, he stood up and walked to the bed. He landed on the bed backwards and let her on top. He loved a woman in control but she was different than all the other girls he had been with for fun. She tugged the shirt off him and tossed it aside. He flipped them and lingered his hands to clasp of her vest. His hand roamed the thin shirt she had on, up the sides, feeling the curve of her breast and up her cup her cheeks and bring her lips to his. He didn't want to rush anything, he just wanted to lay down with her.

He moved to the side and her head moved to the side and looked at him. There was a spark in her eyes. He moved his arms to embrace her.

"Was this anything like Sebastian?" he asked her.

She smiled and shook her head, "Not as close."

* * *

**How much do you hate me with the Sebastian and Clary kiss? Well at least Jace and Clary's interaction was long...**

**So started school today, I HATE SCHOOL! I don't have a lot of my friends in my classes and i woke up late and missed like three of my classes and had to wait about an hour and a half to get my schedule in the library. Middle school was sooooo much easier.**

**OMG! The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones movie come out in twenty days and the soundtrack comes out in ninteen days and they are shooting City of Ashes in September! I cannot wait to go with my friend! XD**

**QUESTIONS... so i started doing this on my other story Camp Wars (go check that out)**

**1. Jace or Will?  
2. Do you like the Victorian Magnus or the Glittery NY Magnus?  
book character would you date?**

**My answers:  
1.I can't answer this... but if i had to choose one... Will? I love Jace but Will has that accent. I love guys with british accents 3  
Magnus for sure, dude can throw PARTIES!  
3.I would want to date Kaidan Rowe from the Sweet Trilogy but then there's Will and Jace ^O^**

**Review and go check out my other stories!**


End file.
